Anastasia
Anastasia (アナスタシア, Anasutashia) is Saizo Kirigakure's childhood friend, and a female member of the Iga ninja. She uses Ice magic, and is capable of freezing water and mist in an instant, thus earning her the name "Anastasia of the Glacier." Saizo and Isanami calls her 'Ana'. Appearance She is a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes and large breasts. In her first appearance, she wears a blue, very revealing corset with loose, long and white sleeves. She also wear black leggings that reveal the side of her leg and white boots. Personality She is very playful and cunning in nature, but becomes serious when the moment calls for it. In truth, however, she is a cold and calculating woman, a believer of 'the strong survives, the weak dies', thus she tries her best to look strong as a ninja in a cold and harsh world. She targeted Yukimura but was defeated, so she decided to join him. History Ana used to be a noble little girl from Russia with loving parents. For some reason, they were stuck in Japan and the first thing Ana remembered about her parents afterwards was that they're dead. She grew up in a cold and harsh world where the strong bullies over the weak, instilling her to become as strong and cold as possible, in order to look for her lost family heirloom. Ana finally found her heirloom when she reached adulthood, but by that time, the heirloom was at Hattori Hanzo's hand, and he goaded her to join his team if she wanted that heirloom back. Thus Ana's days as a cold-hearted assassin began, in hopes that one day Hanzo would return her heirloom. Plot She appears bathing in a waterfall, when Saizo runs away from Isanami after she got on his nerves. At first she doesn't think it was him and attacked Saizo. However, calls her by her nickname and she recognizes him. She hugs him and tells Saizo that she missed him, but he doesn't seem that pleased (because she was from slapping Saizo]]clinging unto him). As she changes her clothes, she tells Saizo that she failed to kill Yukimura in his sleep, so she's now working for him, leaving Saizo shocked. They are interrupted by the arrival of Isanami, who calls him a cheater, and nearly slaps him, hadn't it been for Yukimura who stopped her hand. He tells Saizo that he should treat women with respect, but Saizo refuses to take any lessons with him on how to do so. Later at the festival, Ana tells Saizo that he's afraid of having to fight to protect someone, which Saizo tries to protest but ends up failing, so he leaves with Ana following behind him. Isanami follows them and demands to come along with him and Ana leaves them alone. She is later seen saving Sasuke from being nearly killed by the snake they were looking for. She then helps him defeat the woman responsible for the snake problem and reaches back in time to see Saizo faint with Isanami in his arms, after sustaining major injuries in a fight. When Isanami was captured by Masamune, Ana was sent along with Sasuke to retrieve her. Ana pretended to be captured by the Date army and used her ice ninjutsu to break free and give Isanami a rousing talk to inspire her spirit back. It succeeded, and Isanami returns to Ueda safely. Unfortunately, as time passed, Ana suddenly turned against Yukimura and attacked Rokuro for his eye in attempt to steal the information he got from Izumo. After wounding some of her former teammates (Sasuke in particular) and eluding Saizo's wrath, she escaped to her true master, Hanzo, still alive after his 'death' at Izumo. With Ana's return, Hanzo was able to deduce the Braves' powers and set off along with his team to eliminate the Braves. Ana is pitted against the only Brave she never thoroughly interacted with, Jinpachi Nezu. However, despite her claim to stay as cold as possible, Jinpachi already made remarks that he's sensing that Ana's cold heart and face is melting. Despite this, Ana tried her best to stay cold hearted as possible and eventually succeeded in freezing Jinpachi, although many of his off-hand comments about her heart still linger in her mind. However, since she didn't have time to measure Jinpachi's strength during her time being with Yukimura , Ana was oblivious to the extent of his skills. This proved to be her downfall as Jinpachi was able to break away from her ice and shocked her with his electricity. Unlike the other elites of Hanzo, Anastasia was spared. On regaining her consciousness, she then realized that the heirloom she was looking for turned out to be a fake. She started to lose her purpose in life, knowing that Yukimura's group will never accept her again after her betrayal, but Jinpachi suggests that she should start over and be a free spirit, unchained in whatever she does. Anastasia eventually accepts and tried to reflect on her sins. She's last seen accompanying Jinpachi in observing the newly reformed Braves, from afar. Equipment *'Ninja Tools: '''Kunai, Sword Ninja Techniques: *'Ice Creation and Manipulation: 'She is able to create ice from water or moisture in the air and manipulate it. *'Iga Ice Technique, Ice Pack (Iga Wa Ryou Hyouketsu, Souhyoketsu): '''She creates small ice on her legs and shoots it into opponent as icicles. Quotes "A lookout can't let his guard down." Anastasia to Sasuke Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Brave 10 Category:Iga's League Of Five Category:Alive